


Carry That Weight

by fleurdeliser



Series: NASAverse [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1960s, Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurdeliser/pseuds/fleurdeliser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timestamp: Early September, 1969. It's been a strange, hard year. Part of NASAverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry That Weight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tuesdaysgone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesdaysgone/gifts).



> This story is for my dear [](http://tuesdaysgone.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**tuesdaysgone**](http://tuesdaysgone.dreamwidth.org/) because she asked for it ages ago and it is her birthday.
> 
> Many thanks to [](http://anoneknewmoose.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**anoneknewmoose**](http://anoneknewmoose.dreamwidth.org/) for the quick beta.

" _Here come old flattop, he come grooving up slowly…_ "

Gerard wants to tear his hair out. Instead, he lets his head thunk against the door of the mug cabinet with a heavy sigh. If someone told him a month ago that he'd be so tired of _Abbey Road_ that he'd want to throw the record across the room every time the _shoop-kshhh_ of the bass and percussion at the beginning of "Come Together" started, he wouldn't have believed them. 

He does, though. He wants to throw it as hard as he can and watch it shatter against the wall. 

Frank came home from the record store beaming the day it came out. It was the first time Gerard had seen Frank smile like that in what felt like forever. He pulled it carefully out of the sleeve and set it spinning and they both sat in front of the speakers and listened to it the whole way through, only pausing to turn the record over. 

Frank has been listening to it non-stop since. 

Abruptly, it's too much for Gerard. He takes a deep breath, tries to tamp the frustration down again, but he can't this time. His chest feels tight, like he can't breathe, and he can't be in their little house for another second. 

"I'm going for a drive," he says as he grabs his keys and walks out the door. He doesn't look at Frank. 

Stepping into the Florida sun doesn't exactly help with the breathing, but at least he's out of the house.

Gerard drives around town and then out onto the highway. He doesn't get far, though. He pulls off at a wide spot and gets out. He leans against the hood of the car. There's not much to see, but he looks at it all, turning things over in his head and then he gets back in the car and drives to Mikey and Alicia's place. 

"Hi Gee," Mikey greets him when he answers the door. 

"Hi." Gerard opens the door and sits on the couch. Alicia brings him a cup of coffee and keeps talking to one of her girlfriends on the phone. He and Mikey don't really talk. Gerard drinks his lemonade and tries not to think about how going home. Home to "Octopus's Garden" or "Because" spinning on the record player and silence from Frank. 

They watch a bit of television while Gerard drinks his coffee. Mikey doesn't push, doesn't ask him any questions. Just lets him be. Mikey's silences are so much different than Frank's. Gerard never starts doubting himself and every choice he's ever made when confronted with them. They're comforting. Gerard knows if he wants to break the silence, he can. 

Gerard finally gets up and leaves, calling out to Alicia and waving at Mikey. The closer he gets to home, the heavier his entire body feels. When he pulls into the driveway, he sits there for a while. He doesn't know what to do. This year has been hard and strange in every way. 

Work has been intense. Gerard feels like they've spent more time in the office than at home. They got to the _moon_. And Gerard hadn't even been able to celebrate with Frank. He'd held himself across the room and laughed and smiled with Mikey and a few of the others and the only thing he'd been able to share with Frank was stolen glances. 

And amid all that work, news out of Vietnam continued to be crushing and hearing about the riots at Stonewall was utterly terrifying. Frank's eyes went shuttered for weeks after that. 

And then Frank gradually started coming out of it, things were good. And _Abbey Road_ came out and he fucking _smiled_ like that. 

Somehow they got here and Gerard isn't sure how it happened. 

When he opens the door, the house is silent. Maybe Frank went for a walk. But no, he's sitting at the kitchen table with his graphing paper, tapping a pencil against the wood of the table. 

"Gee. Gerard, what's wrong?" he asks, pushes his glasses up his nose, and looks up at Gerard like he hasn't in weeks. Like he's actually seeing Gerard. 

Gerard doesn't mean to speak. He means to take a deep breath and try to explain calmly and carefully because he's learned to be calm and careful with Frank over the years. 

"That goddamn record makes you happier than I do," is what comes out, harsh and raw. Complete with tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. 

Frank stares at him. "Dr. Way, your hypothesis is flawed and you are drawing the wrong conclusions from an incomplete data set."

Gerard can't help the noise of frustration that escapes him. 

Frank gets up and takes a step toward him. "The album makes me happy because I have you to help me, well, carry that weight. As it were." 

Gerard's chest is tight again, but it's a different sort of tightness than before. Frank steps even closer and Gerard reaches out and hauls him into his arms. "Jesus, Frankie," he murmurs into Frank's hair. 

Frank wraps his arms around Gerard's waist and buries his face in Gerard's neck. "Why didn't you say something sooner, Gee?" 

"I was afraid," he answers. There are any number of other answers that would also have been true, but that one is the most accurate on a lot of levels. 

Frank pulls back and frames Gerard's face with his hands. "Gee... it's you and me, for better or worse. I hate that I made you doubt that." 

" _Frankie_ ," Gerard whispers and leans down to kiss him. Frank responds like he's starved for it as he always does. How could Gerard forget that in such a short time? 

They kiss and kiss right there in the middle of the kitchen. Gerard's about to suggest they go back to the bedroom when Frank sinks to his knees. 

"Let me?" Frank asks. As if Gerard would say no. He slides his fingers through Frank's hair and watches Frank reach for his belt. He gets Gerard's belt undone, but doesn't go further, just rubs Gerard to full hardness over his pants. 

Frank gets Gerard's pants open and tugs his briefs down over his cock and then wraps his hand around it and gives it a few strokes, rubbing his thumb over the head. Gerard moans and his fingers flex in Frank's hair. 

And then Frank's mouth is on him and Gerard's ability to think is gone. It's all tongue and suction and and heat and Frank's gorgeous mouth. Frank's doing everything he can to drive Gerard out of his mind with pleasure, using every trick he's learned Gerard loves to wind him up tighter. 

"Your mouth, Frank," Gerard gasps. Frank meets his eyes and sucks harder, his hands move to Gerard's hips and he swallows around Gerard's cock. Gerard's fingers tighten in Frank's hair and his hips start moving, thrusting into Frank's mouth. He's panting and staring down at his cock as it slides in and out of Frank's mouth. Frank looks up at him again and everything snaps and his vision whites out and he comes. Frank works his tongue against the underside of Gerard's cock as he swallows. All Gerard can do is chant Frank's name. 

Frank pulls off and rests his forehead against Gerard's hip and gasps for breath as Gerard pets his hair. "So good, Frankie. You make me feel so good." 

"You too, Gerard," he says and smiles. Gerard has to pull him up, to wrap his arms around him. 

"Let's go to the bedroom. Let me _really_ make you feel good," he whispers. 

They undress quickly when they get to the bedroom and Gerard sits on the bed, pulling Frank with him. He leans against the headboard and pulls Frank between his legs with Frank's back to his chest. He wraps his arms around Frank and a hand around Frank's cock and starts stroking slow and steady. 

Frank leans back against Gerard's chest and turns his face up to kiss the underside of Gerard's jaw. Gerard moves his other hand up Frank's torso and rubs over his chest. 

"Gee." Frank's breath puffs against his jaw and Gerard speeds up his strokes, giving a little twist over the head and then back down again. Frankie's hips are moving helplessly, thrusting up into Gerard's hand and brushing back against Gerard's sensitive cock. He can't bring himself to mind, not when Frank is making those noises, when he's coming undone in Gerard's arms. 

He comes moaning Gerard's name and pressing his face into Gerard's neck. Gerard holds him tight and they slide down onto the mattress. Frank turns over in his arms and presses his forehead against Gerard's.

They sleep for a little while, then get up and dress again. Gerard goes through to the kitchen to make more coffee and he sees Frank head for the record player out of the corner of his eye. He tenses up. He knows he should just say something, tell Frank he doesn't want to hear _Abbey Road_ again for a long time. But he can't. His throat is tight and all he can do is go through the motions of making coffee. 

There's the scratch of the needle and the whirring of the record comes through the speakers. Gerard braces himself for the telltale _shoop-kshhh_ , but instead an acoustic guitar plays a couple of bars and then:

_Hello darkness, my old friend. I've come to talk with you again_. 

Gerard breathes out and smiles.


End file.
